


Either your mine or you’re not

by bdamanlover4ever



Series: Hunter x Twisted [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Gon Freecs, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Gon is a whore, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wont give more context, Killua is some rich kid, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, This Is STUPID, This is a weird flex I know, Top Killua Zoldyck, What Have I Done, they are fuck friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: Gon groaned. Killua was really hot. Especially when he touched him, pinching at his chest and shoving him deeper into the bed sheets. Killua could have him......dominate him, Gon didn't care. When did he ever care...?





	Either your mine or you’re not

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned HxH, Killua and Gon would be married by now. Are they? Then no is your answer.

“I want to borrow your body. Your body can be like a library book. One that..” Delicately a kiss was planted on peach skin. “I never plan on returning back. So _please_ , give it to me.”

 

“Okay, just make me _feel_ pretty.” Came the ushered words past soft velvet lips. Lip gloss was smeared on the side of tan skin, sweat beads drizzled down his forehead.

 

A soft pant filled the air, as luminous blue eyes peered down at him through white locks. “Lil whore.” Pale hand slipped downwards to squeeze the nice plump booty presented. Leaning inwards he huskily whispered, “ _My_ lil whore.” Then brought his sharp nails to lay a trail of red down thick thighs spread for his entry.

 

Wild black hair splattered even more over lustful hazel eyes dazzling with longing, reading, “ _Touch me. Look at me. ONLY NOTICE ME.”_ There was a slight whimper, as a hot pink tongue dragged to lick the inside of his ear.

 

“Shh...I’ll treat you, baby boy. I’ll treat you real good.” A good thrust was given making the boy slightly yelp from the bed. His flushed red face stood out under the silky sheets surrounding them, as he timidly hid his face in the pillows.

 

The fluffy fortress covered up his moans, as the male above pounded him. The taller boy, with devious blue eyes watching how the cute bubble gum hole swallowed him up whole...over and over again.

 

~~It was pretty.~~

 

“Hehe..Come on now,” The body weight on the bed was shifted, as brown eyes were forced to focus on something other than the darkness. The light cut through his black locks allowing their sin to be met out in the open, as a mirror revealed to them the sight of their own dirty deeds. Hungrily, a deep voice growled, “Look.” Two pale fingers pinched flesh, attempting to control direction. 

 

A fearful whimper came, as a powerful thrust hit the smaller boy’s sweet spot. More slick flowed, as the omega’s ass clenched around his alpha's dick. “Ahh.."  _Say please._ He bit his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood, as his body trembled as if this was too much obscenity. "Please, n-no..no.. I..I can’t.”

 

“ _Gon.”_ The name rolled off the alpha’s tongue so aggressively. So cruel, so insidious, so full of love, so greedy. Once more Gon’s ass cheeks were spread wider for the larger male’s accommodation. He plowed harder prompting, “Let me show you how _pretty_ you look.”

 

Gon choked out on his words, a burning feeling of fullness delivering him bliss. “Ki-Killua..aaahh!” He tightened his grip on his alpha's broad back. “I just.. Ca-can’t!” His voice sank getting shallow, a rawness stinging in his throat as if punishment for being so cowardly.

 

Killua shuttered as Gon’s nails dug into his flesh, “Ah, fuck…” He felt the pleasure send even more blood down south. His dick plowing deeper into Gon’s tight heat, there was a squish sound as contact was made with a certain spot.

 

The bed rocked loudly, as Gon’s eyes fluttered open and closed in rhythm to Killua’s thrust. Occasionally he would catch sight of them in the mirror, Killua’s abs, tight V line, the way his ocean eyes were completely fixated on _Gon. All day, everyday, Gon. Gon. Gon._

 

Killua pressed kisses on Gon's hardened rose buds. His sharp teeth grazed over the nipple, lightly cutting the flesh around it. His blue eyes gleaming hungrily as he watched the small omega flinch at the sudden warm sensation licking his sensitive spots. Teasing, “Just think soon I might be lucky enough to get some milk from here.”

 

“K-Kill..aahhh..”

 

“Because I’m gonna plant my seed in your fertile belly.”

 

“Y-....”

 

The alpha growled huskily, using his free hand to pinch at the omega’s nipple and flick it around. He mashed down on it, burning a path with his tongue to Gon’s collarbone. “I’m not gonna scent you, tho. I’ll never mark you.” A low chuckle came from his throat, “No one will ever know your mine.”

 

"MMeee..T-They can’t. They won’t." The omega moaned out, his plump thighs swallowing Killua's cock between them.

 

At the sensation a slight chirp came from above, “Ah…that’s my sweetheart.” Killua smirked as he felt a tightening at his tip. “Because you know..if my parents ever find out. We’re both so dead.” He nuzzled him, soft white hair tickling at his sensitive skin.

 

Gon smiled. A cheerfully broken hearted smile, at the knowledge Killua's scent would _only_ linger on him for a few hours. It would appear then disappear as spontaneously as it came. Shakily he brought his hand up to comb through Killua’s disheveled locks. All he could do was hum, “I know.”

 

The omega knew.

 

This time together wasn’t their first. It wouldn’t be their last. But Killua has duties and responsibilities, yet most importantly he has an image. One that could not afford to be-

 

“You’re the only one, Gon.” Killua confirmed giving a kiss to the side of Gon’s mouth. He took a long drawn out sharp breath taking in the lovely smell of the omega. “The only one who can see me like this.” His eyes gazed at the sight of them in the mirror. Gon’s petite body smashed against his bigger muscular one.

 

Killua could feel all the warm slick dripping from Gon’s hole. That lovely smell of their combined scents filling him. He titled his lover’s head upwards to catch a stream of shimmer from above, allowing this moment to be savored.

 

One bed, Two people connected as one; only witness to their shame is themselves.

 

Gon felt drool roll out his mouth as he started to see stars. Their combined body heat seemed to make everything too hot, as he shifted under Killua. He tossed around feeling an uncomfortable tightness coiling up in his belly. An aggressive sigh escaped his lips, "I better be." A part of him couldn't find courage to confess, " _I need you in my life_."

 

Killua's sloppy white locks bounced, as he yanked his lips on top of Gon’s. He delivered a single kiss on his velvet soft lips, sucking up Gon’s tongue into his mouth. Briefly he let out quick command into their lip movement, “Tell me how you feel.”

 

Gon’s abdomen clenched at the intimate words. It made him feel dizzy and nervous, desperate for something to ease the pain building up. “Hot. It’s hot.  I'm satisfied... full.” Curiously, he blinked taking in Killua's scorching touch as his skated over his flesh. Then hugged his lover closer, "I'm feeling really happy."

 

The more he talked the more it called Killua to empty himself. There was this divine, succulent, scent coming from between Gon’s legs. To Killua.. _.an alpha_ in a rut, there was no better smell than Gon…. _an omega_ in a heat. Each time Killua thrusted in and out, he inhaled that deliriously delightful sensation. It filled him with a need to _to possess.....to fuck….to claim_.

 

“Mmm…” Their skin was becoming hot and sticky as Killua slammed himself into Gon. Each action making their scents mingle together.

 

The alpha roughly grabbing black hair upwards forcing the omega’s pleading swollen lips in a meeting with his own. Ruthless and hungry, Killua controlled their joy ride. Grasping Gon's hips tight, Killua pulled back all the way before driving himself forward into a tight heat, doing it again and again until he had the omega shuddering and crying out beautiful tunes. The mirror reflected the truth of their sloppy mess of fluids and cries swallowed up by kisses.

 

Gon stumbled out as he felt himself loose control. “I’m close...oh.. _Oh!_ Killuaaaah!” His dick starting to shoot out cum all over his belly. Gon's bright brown eyes shut close as he emptied himself out.

 

“Hush. I’m here.” Killua rocked Gon like a baby, pressing a kiss to his neck. “It’s alright, I’m right here.” He groaned, feeling Gon's soft edges tighten completely encasing his member inside. His knot began to widen and begin to take form. “This might hurt a bit.”

 

“It’s fine. I want it. I want it because it’s yours.” Gon confirmed. His voice was barely above a whisper as he mumbled, “Give it all to me.” He rubbed Killua’s back, dragging his nails down his spine to coax him.

  
Killua let out a shuttering groan of relief, “I love you, Gon. I love you very much, for that reason I decided I’m going to give you someone who will love you just as much as I do.” With that, his seed began releasing in Gon. The head of his cock was growing even bigger inside the suffocating heat as his knot formed.

 

Gon wiggled in the filthy sheets rolling in his own organism still with needy wide open legs accepting the knot expanding into his trembling body. He panted slightly, “I..I love you too.”

 

Killua kissed him again. This time on the tip of his nose. He shifted them around slightly to be more comfortable, since they were going to be locked together for a while. The mirror still showing them their mess they created. It was all one really big mess, all based off a 3 word sentence, all because they were young and wanted a thrill.

 

The omega combed his fingers through Killua’s hair gracefully. Steadily watching how his facial expression flashed to pure actual happiness. The alpha promoted, “Your body is too pretty to give back. Just too damn pretty.”

 

Gon’s smile brightened, as he placed on hand over his stomach swollen from Killua’s generous gift. He blinked his sparkling eyes locking them in sky blue. Lovely blue non-verbally communicating, _“I know you love me, baby boy. You don’t have to act hard.”_ In an instant Gon felt peacefully safe, as he savored Killua’s hands around him.

 

Gon was Killua’s sun, of course.

 

_The sun is forever constant. The sun will still rise on a dark day, relentlessly with fever. It will rise even if, hope is looking like a homeless puppy._

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH NOOOOOO! IF TUMBLR DIES WHERE WILL I POST ALL THIS GOOD KILLUGON?! XD Its 12am and I have Econ test early this morning. So PRESS F TO PAY RESPECTS! Yell at me here, [ tumblr](https://sunshine-boruto.tumblr.com/) Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day!~Mel


End file.
